1. Field of the Invention
The pharmaceutically active pyrimido4,5-b!indoles (IV) of the present invention are useful as pharmaceuticals to treat a number of diseases and injuries.
2. Description of the Related Art
International publication WO92/02500-A discloses 2-phenylindole derivatives useful for treating asthma, allergic disorders, thrombosis and ischaemia.
The J. Heterocyclic. Chem., 24, 425 (1987) discloses pyrrolopyrimidines where the amino groups on the pyrimidine moiety are free and unsubstituted, whereas the compounds of the present invention are substituted aminopyrrolopyrimidines.
International Publication WO91/04254 discloses pyrrolo2,3-d!pyrimidines where the groups substituted on the pyrrolo ring are simple. In two of the positions the groups are --H, halogen or alkyl. In the third it is --H, alkyl or aralkyl.
International Publication WO93/20078 based on PCT/US93/02188 and International Publication WO96/26941 based on PCT/US96/02397 disclose various pyrimido4,5-b!indoles which have pharmaceutical utility. The present invention is a selection invention from International Publication WO93/20078 and WO96/26941.